


Couples Costumes Gone Awry

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chicken Nugget Minami Kenjirou, Cute, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Healthy Disagreements, M/M, silly bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Kenjirou is not happy with his boyfriend for this bet, but he's not going to let that stop him from having a good Halloween.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Minami Kenjirou
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Couples Costumes Gone Awry

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jean-Jacques LeRoy/Minami Kenjirou  
> Prompt: Good costumes and bad costumes

Kenjirou blamed Yuri as he struggled with the zipper on his chicken nugget costume. On his own, there is no way he’d have chosen this. Okay, the nickname was cute, and he loved it when JJ called him his adorable chicken nugget, but dressing as one for Halloween? When there were so many other things he could have been? That were cuter and more fun? He could have been a vampire, or Deku from Boku no Hero Academia, or a cat. He could have been anything. But nooooo, JJ had to go making that stupid bet with Yuri, and Kenjirou just couldn’t let the couples costume idea go.

At Skate America, the first Grand Prix event of the season, JJ and Yuri were going head-to-head. As they waited for their warmup group to be called, JJ had taken the opportunity to tease Yuri. “What are you wearing for Phichit’s Halloween Virtual Party? Let me guess… you’re going to be a tiger.”

“No I am not going to be a tiger,” Yuri snarled. “I don’t do that every year, unlike some people with no imagination who are just a king every year. Like we don’t get enough of you calling yourself that.”

“It works, though, doesn’t it? And it’s not like I’m the same king every year.”

“Yeah? What’s this year’s, the Burger King?” Yuri scoffed.

JJ started to protest, but stopped himself before he’d managed an actual syllable. “Tell you what, kitten, beat me here and I will go as the Burger King! But if I win, you have to be a sexy tiger.”

Yuri won. JJ didn’t mind a bit. After explaining the bet to Kenjirou, he added, “I can save Aragorn for next year. This is going to be fun!”

“But what about me?” Kenjirou pouted. “I was going to be Frodo, but that doesn’t work anymore.”

“You know you don’t have to coordinate with me, not every couple has to wear couples costumes,” JJ pointed out. Kenjirou just pouted harder. “Babe, I’m not saying we can’t coordinate if you want to! I just don’t know what you should be. A burger?”

“That’s why I’m upset!” Kenjirou crossed his arms. “You didn’t think, and now because of your impulsive trash talk, I have to decide which option is less bad for replacing our original plans. If we hadn’t already decided to go as Frodo and Aragorn, even, I wouldn’t be mad. It’s just that it’s not just your costume affected here, and you didn’t even warn me!”

Venting to Guang Hong is how Kenjirou found himself in a chicken nugget costume, naturally. One last jerk of the zipper, and he was finally ready to join JJ for the party. JJ reached out and hugged him. “I am so sorry for being such a twit, but you look awesome, and I’m glad you’ve forgiven me. Next year, you get to choose, and I will not make any stupid bets that affect you. And if you decide we’re doing Frodo and Aragorn, you get to pick the next year as well. Deal?”

“Deal.” Kenjirou pecked JJ on the cheek. “Let’s go show off the most amazing Burger King ever!”


End file.
